Eternal Game
The Eternal Game was a massive, yearly fight to the death competition hosted by the Veiled One Empire, in which beings deemed too dangerous or troublesome towards the Empire's rule were thrown into an ever-changing arena based within the Coliseum of Metru Nui. inside the games, the contestants were forced to slay each other to stay alive, with only one being ever returning from the games to be considered the victor. History Establishment See also Multiversal Civil War The Eternal Game was established after the first Multiversal Civil War, when the Empire took complete control over the Xaterex Multiverse, killing hundreds of Toa and virtually eliminating the Hand of Mata Nui, the protectors of the Xaterex Multiverse. Hundreds of Toa, Matoran, and other rebels were captured, and their leaders executed, but for the rebellious servants of the Hand and other members of the resistance were sentenced to fight to the death in a massive arena near Metru Nui. In the end, the last two contestants killed each other, knowing that they had nothing to return to after they won. After the first games, the Empire decided that the victors would gain their freedom and permission to live in Drakos Capitol, the capital of the Empire. After many years, the Empire began to set traps on the borders of their territory to capture more contestants for the games. The Games During the years following establishment of the Eternal Game, Many prominent victors emerged, including Treedaka and Sayna, Toa who won the Eternal Game in two years, first Treedaka, then Sayna. Later, Jareroden won the Eternal Game by killing a massive Makuta by hauling him off a cliff with him. The Makuta was killed instantly, and Jareroden suffered near-mortal wounds, but the Empire managed to save him before he died. Another warrior, a Glatorian named Flardrek, also emerged as a winner of the brutal contest. Many decades later, roughly a year prior to the latest game, a powerful Makuta returned as the victor. During the most recent games, a Toa named Fairon was captured by the Empire, and sentenced to fight to the death in the games against a massive army of Kodax, as well as many other deadly opponents. In what was considered one of the most controversial and gruesome games in years, the Empire witnessed, potentially for the first time, contestants actually sacrificing themselves to ensure other contestants would live, revealing that characteristics such honor and nobility still existed within the games. In a final battle against another contestant named Iruka, Fairon was forced to battle the massive titan, though in the end, succeeded in defeating, and was elected the victor. However, not long after the games' end, it was discovered that two of Fairon's foes from within the games, Serrakaan and Dredzek, had survived the final battles. Later, Fairon, accompanied by Jareroden, Flardrek, Treedaka, and Sayna, re-entered the destroyed arena, searching for the entrance to the Void. More coming soon... Known Victors Of the 3,974 Eternal Games played throughout history, only six victors are known. *Treedaka - A Toa of Air, formerly an honorary member of the Order of Mata Nui. *Sayna - A female Toa of Air, formerly an honorary member of the Order of Mata Nui. *Jareroden - A male Toa of Psionics, formerly member of the Order of Mata Nui. *Flardrek - A Glatorian formerly affiliated with the Fire Tribe. *An unidentified Makuta. *Fairon - A Toa of Light, formerly a servant of the Order of Mata Nui and the Gigas Magna Resistance. Trivia *The Eternal Game was based off the Hunger Games from the book The Hunger Games, as well as Survival of the Fittest, by IceBite. Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' (First Appearance) *''The Shadows Coil'' (Mentioned Only) Category:The Eternal Game Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline